The Art of Befriending
by Anonymity Suspect 386-21B
Summary: Because somewhere along the line, Hayate decided that she should make sure the TSAB never again would fall to corruption, and having just one tank-busting personal devoted army builder wouldn't be enough to get the job done. More pain, more gain, eh?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Yuuno, that's a great idea! Of course you should do it!"

Hayate was a very excitable person at times. Eyes gleaming, she eagerly grasped Yuuno's hand and began babbling animatedly.

"I'll help you in any way that I can of course, and I'm sure the others will as well. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Well, actually, some of it won't be, but you know, mostly it'll be fun! Naruto will say yes of course, and Nanoha is on an extended leave, so it's the perfect time to do it!"

"Ah, yes, actually, that's why I want to start it now. I've been thinking of doing this for-"

"Of course you thought of it! Well, you are a genius Yuuno." Hayate beamed radiantly at him, and Yuuno could only chuckle nervously. He honestly hadn't expected Hayate to be so gung-ho about this. "I think Garaa is away on a bit of an extended mission, so you'll have to wait a bit for some parts. Sakura and Sasuke are both taking vacation leave on Lattice, but I don't think they'll mind you dropping by for this, and you can even talk to some of the others while you're there. Oh, Yuuno, this is so exciting!"

Obviously, Yuuno was glad Hayate was being so supportive, but he really wasn't one for dealing with hyperactive women, or hyperactive anyone, for that matter. There was a reason Yuuno loved working in the library so much – it was quiet and peaceful, just like him. So, Yuuno found himself simply nodding along with Hayate's ranting until she shooed him off to talk to Naruto about his idea.

It was something that Yuuno had been thinking about doing for quite some time now. Of course, almost everyone in the Time-Space Administration Bureau knew the gist of what happened – the most influential people in the whole TSAB were directly involved, so it would be strange to _not_ know it. However, Yuuno had always wanted to get the full story behind the meteoric rise of Uzumaki Naruto and his companions, and he assumed most of the people in the administrated worlds felt the same.

"Yuuno! What brings you here? 'Bout to give the boss an excuse for getting out of the office?"

"Toru, you know he doesn't need an excuse. Honestly, he barely has to do any work as it is." Toru smiled slyly at Yuuno.

"He still likes to have one though. Go on in – he's not busy."

Naruto's office was always very relaxed. Not being a fan of work in general, Naruto was an astoundingly excellent delegator. On the outside, this presented an incredibly organized and streamlined picture, one where every worker was given exactly what they needed in order to do well. On the inside, Naruto's work-phobic nature was hilariously present – which, of course, found Yuuno as he walked in to Naruto's office proper.

"I feel like ten dozen isn't enough. And is there anything more expensive than roses? Like, I dunno, MEGA roses? Oh, do you think they make rainbow coloured flowers? Im sure those would be expensive."

"Honestly Boss, I think Shari has already gotten enough flowers from you." Naruto's personal aid, Runa, adjusted her glasses exasperatedly.

"Runa, you EXIST because of Shari! I don't have to do paperwork because of Shari! PAPERWORK, RUNA! Oh, thank you God, for smart people, so that us explodey type people can explode things, while still being able to not do paperwork!" It was with stars in his eyes and an extremely conspicuous ocean sunset backdrop that Naruto exclaimed this.

"Naruto, it's great to see you in such high spirits." Naruto finally noticed Yuuno's presence, and his face lite up considerably.

"Oh, awesome! Yuuno, you have just saved me from sitting at my desk for the rest of the day. Runa, I'm going out!"

Runa's (and Yuuno's, for that matter) protests fell on deaf ears as Naruto dragged Yuuno out of the office and into the surrounding gardens. The placement of the office was not by chance – or rather, the placement of the office was where the head office of the Ground Armaments Services division of the TSAB had always been, whereas the garden was wholly Naruto's doing. The drab, militant setting which had always characterized the administrative quarters of the Army's top brass had been turned into a year round garden, almost exclusively tended to by Naruto himself, because 'Grey SUCKS!', according to Naruto, of course.

"Sorry to drag you around like that Yuuno, but every once in awhile I just gotta get outa there, ya know? Feel too cooped up 'n all." Naruto stretched his arms into the air and let out an explosive breath. "Fresh air is freaking awesome. So yeah, what brings you to the single most coolest dude in all of the dimensions?"

"Honestly Naruto, you'd think you'd have learned how to speak properly by know – most coolest?"

"Pfft, boring stuck up grammar rules. I only talk like that when I hafta."

"I'm sure. But as to the reason I came to see you. I want to write a history of sorts, and I need your help and input."

"History? Sounds kinda lame." Naruto's face scrunched up in distaste. Yuuno laughed, and Naruto began to pout. "Eh, it's not that I don't like reading, it's just that history is boring, ya know?"

"Naruto, I don't think it'd be possible for this history to be boring. I want to write the story of how you met Nanoha, and how you came to become one of the most powerful people politically, militarily, and in terms of straight up destructive power that any of the worlds have ever seen."

"Eh heh, stop it Yuuno, you're gunna make me blush." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But yeah, that does sound pretty awesome. I'm totally game."

"Excellent. I'll be getting statements and information from as many people as possible, but you and Nanoha will probably be my main sources. I still have to talk to her, though. Well, actually, I have to talk to a lot of people, which hopefully you can help me with." Yuuno gave Naruto a _look_ that clearly said 'You will need to work, sorry', but Naruto brushed it off.

"Don't worry Yuuno, this is actually interesting – I've got no problem doing work for something as cool as this. I'll do whatever I can for ya, buddy." Naruto threw an arm over Yuuno's shoulder and cracked a wide grin, which very quickly turned sheepish. "Except I can't do anything tomorrow – no wait, to give me that look, there's an actual reason! Hinata is getting out early tomorrow, so I said I'd take her out to lunch. Ha! See, that was a legitimate reason, right?" Yuuno, could do little more than sigh and agree. He could already tell that this was going to be an...interesting experience.

Honestly though, considering everyone involved, Yuuno expected the best case scenario would result in some kind of small scale disaster.

He was trying very hard not to think about the worst case scenario.

Very, _very_, hard.

**A/N – Plot bunny has struck. I've been thinking about this crossover for quite some time now, and I decided to just go with. I've got a lot of time on my hands right now, so I figured I might as well do something with it, eh? Obviously this is only set up, so don't worry if it isn't interesting in any way other than as an idea – that's the point! Hopefully the next chapter wont take all that long. See ya then!**

**I have no BETA, and I haven't gotten into this fully enough to really start looking for one – please excuse any minor mistakes here an there – I always make sure I do numerous combings of chapters, and usually within an hour or two cleaner edits will replace any rougher drafts you might read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Foreword

I am writing this under duress.

As a few of you may be aware, my name is Yuuno Scrya, Head Librarian of the Interdimensional Library and acclaimed Archeological researcher. I have written numerous papers on subjects ranging from lost magical artifacts to extinct creatures possessing strange and fascinating powers.

I am NOT an author of fiction.

Originally, this was intended to be an educational volume, showing the fascinating rise of various prominent figures in the current TSAB. I spent months doing research, compiling notes, and writing what I believed to be a respectable source for all knowledge pertaining to my matter of study (it had footnotes! Glorious, instructional footnotes!).

I showed it to one Uzumaki Naruto, and he promptly declared it "boring" (the indignation!), refusing to allow me to publish it. He said, and I quote: "You wrote it like a school book, which is totally lame, ya know? Write like a story, with explosions and sound effect and BRAAAAAAAAGGGGH! Cause that's WAY more cool!"

I begged and pleaded, but he was adamant. I even tried appealing to one Yagami Hayate, but she actually AGREED with him, can you believe it?

So, with no leg left to stand on, I rewrote the thing, and this is what you get – an overly dramatic telling of what is SUPPOSED to be an educational story.

Enjoy, I suppose.

Chapter 1

"Ma'am the report is in. You'll probably want to see this."

"Hmm?" Hayate was tired – almost unbearably so. She hadn't had a vacation in months, and was just a few days away from finally taking one. Needless to say, that a report came in meant nothing but more work for her – and she had been so looking forward to spending the rest of the day lazing arou-overseeing the deck.

But, the question was...

"Er, sorry, which report is it, exactly? Eh heh, we're doing a lot, you know – hard to keep track!" Hayate's nervous chuckle was met with a sigh from Shari.

"The report from Monitored Planet 47. It looks like...well, as I said, you'll be wanting to see it, Ma'am."

Hayate was immediately all business.

Now, I perhaps should explain what Hayate's assignment actually is. Officially, Commander Hayate had been assigned the task of taking a fleet class cruiser on a routine check of the third sector administered systems. Of course, when I say 'officially' that immediately implies that there's something to be done UNofficially, and you'd be correct if you'd guessed as much. What was unique about this official-unofficial mission was the unofficial part – once again, something you've probably guessed by now. The uniqueness stems from the self-assigned nature of the mission.

Grabbing the report, Hayate began to leaf through it, concentration evident on her face. More than once she appeared visibly startled by what she read, but when she finished reading she let loose a relieved sigh.

"I can't believe it. We found one! Fantastic, just fantastic. Alright, we're heading in early folks. I want us back to Midchilda in five hours. We've got work to do. Well actually, I'VE got work to do. Oh, shoot, there goes my vacation."

"Er, Hayate?"

"Yes, Shari?"

"Should I call the others? I think Nanoha and Fate aren't deployed."

"Please do, Shari. If they don't agree to my plan, then there's no point. But they will, I'm sure of it. They want our would to be safe just as much as I do."

"But what if HE doesn't want to. I mean, you'll be asking so much..."

Hayate smiled, glancing at the report. "Shari, if what I've learned is true, than we'll have a harder time convincing him NOT to help us."

The report, a fairly hefty thingy twenty pages thick, was adorned on the front with the image of a blond haired, blue eyed and smiling boy. His grin stretched across his face and it made Hayate happier just looking at it.

Yes, this "Uzumaki Naruto" might be just what she needed.

* * *

><p><p>

Humming a tune, Takamichi Vivio hopped down the stairs two at a time. The sun streamed in through the windows of the living room, and she could see white fluffy clouds drifting by in blue sky. Smiling brightly, Vivio hummed her way into the kitchen where one Takamichi Nanoha was making lunch.

"~Mama~! Can I go out and play?" Initiate Subroutine: Puppy Dog Eyes.

With a cheery laugh, Nanoha nodded. "I'll be done making lunch in a bit though, so go out quick while you can!" Vivio was already halfway to the door, "Oh, and we'll be having visitors for dinner, so don't get your clothes dirty or you'll have to change after we eat." Hand already on the door knob, Vivio paused.

"Eh? Who's coming over? Fate-mama is home right now..."

"Hm? Did I hear my name?" Fate T. Harlaown walked into the kitchen as well, moving over to the counter beside Nanoha. "Oh, you're making pasta? Let me grab the tomatoes from the refrigerator."

"Thank you Fate-chan. I was just telling Vivio about Hayate coming over tonight."

"Oh, yes, she called this morning didn't she?"

"Mhmm. Said there was something important she had to tell us. So, like I said, be careful of your clothes Vivio!"

"Yes Mama!" In a flash, Vivio was out the door. Almost immediately she tripped and fell. With a sigh and a shake of her head, Nanoha turned back to slicing the tomatoes Fate had gotten for her.

"What are we going to do with that girl, Fate-chan?"

"How about shower her with love and spoil her to no end?" Nanoha giggled.

"Oh, you know what I mean. Well, I suppose she'll be starting school soon. Knowing her, she'll make quite a few friends, and that'll be good for her. Even so..."

"You worry too much, Nanoha."

"And you're right too much, Fate-chan!" Now it was Fate's turn to giggle.

"Anyway, did Hayate say why exactly she was coming over? Not that I mind of course."

"Hmm," Nanoha finished slicing the tomatoes and swept them all into the simmering pot full of spaghetti. "She said there was something important she had to talk to the both of us about. She didn't say what it was, though. Vita-chan and the others aren't coming tonight though, which I thought was strange. Maybe it's a new assignment?"

"I hope not. I've been enjoying this little break we've been having. I'd be a shame if it ended so soon." Nanoha glanced at Fate a smiled when she saw the sad look on her face. Smirking, she poked the distracted Fate in the cheek, laughing when she started in surprise.

"Frowns don't suit you Fate-chan!" Nanoha laughed again at Fate's playfully indignant look.

Outside, Vivio played, running among the flowers in the backyard. The sun shone bright and cheery. It was a happy day in the Takamichi household.

* * *

><p><p>

"You really have to teach me how to cook, Nanoha. What was that on the chicken, lemon sauce? It was great!"

"Thank you Hayate-chan. Vivio, would you mind helping me clean up?"

"Sure Mama." Vivio dutifully grabbed her plate and followed her mama into the kitchen.

"Hayate, would you like to move into the living room? I know you have something to talk to us about."

"That would be fine Fate. We have quite a bit to talk about, and I think it'd be best if we're all comfortable."

Hayate had come to the Takamichi house immediately after docking in Midchilda and had been welcomed with open arms. The home cooked meal had been a little piece of Nirvana – surviving for such a long time with mess food had been just short of torture for Hayate and the delicious food Nanoha had made for dinner nearly reduced her to tears.

As Nanoha and Vivio cleaned up after dinner, Fate and Hayate made small talk. The quite bustle and clinking dishes adding a pleasant backdrop to the conversation, and in no time at all Hayate was feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks.

The Takamichi duo finished cleaning and came into the living room. Nanoha sat down next to Fate, but Vivio jumped up between them and wormed herself enough room to sit between her two mamas. Vivio adorned a very triumphant look on her face, and Hayate couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the matching looks of part exasperation/ larger part love that played across the faces of both Nanoha and Fate.

Shaking her head, Nanoha turned to Hayate, seated across from them in a chair of her own.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk with us about, Nayate-chan?"

"Right. Mind if I use your TV? The screen will be helpful."

"Of course Hayate-chan, you can use whatever you need."

"Right, well then – Rein, if you wouldn't mind helping me out?" The small sentient device immediately popped into existence on her master's shoulder. With a small salute, she dove into the TV, repurposing it for Hayate's needs.

"Ok, While Rein gets everything set up, there are a few things I need to explain. As you know, there's currently a huge power vacuum in the TSAB. After the Numbers incident, with the death of the commander of the defense forces and the revelation of a hidden council manipulating everything from behind the scenes, the public across all of the administrated world were up in arms. The Admirals were all discredited and have stepped down. We've got a skeleton crew running the upper echelons of the TSAB and the lack of direction is starting to slow down operations. As you would expect, a number of people are making power grabs, but the natural repercussion of this is that things are moving even slower. The most functional high ranking generals are more concerned with somehow getting promoted than anything else, and their divisions are suffering because of it."

Fate looked contemplative. "That wouldn't happen to be why I've been having so many fewer assignments and Nanoha never gets anything outside of instructor duty, would it?"

"Got it in one, Fate. Both the Navy and Air Force are scrambling as well. Honestly the whole thing is one giant mess, and it doesn't look to be getting any better." Hayate leaned back, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Rein popped up on the scene, waving animatedly.

"Hayate! We're all ready to go!"

"Excellent timing Rein. Bring up the first image."

Everyone turned to the screen, which was currently showing an image of a decidedly annoyed General of the Armed Division of the TSAB. Clean shaven, dark haired and pale skinned, he looked like getting a picture taken was the single most unpleasant thing to ever happen to him.

"He looks like a meany." Hayate laughed.

"That's because he is a meany, Vivio-chan. This is Yamane Soichiro, 3 star general, A-rank mage, and current public fan favorite for leader of the TSAB."

"Eh? The TSAB has always been lead using a council system. How could one man be put in charge?"

"Well, the TSAB isn't exactly a military operation, as it incorporates administration, environmental preservation, public sector research, and quite a few things which allow the general citizenry of the administrated worlds to have a say in how things are run. As it stands, the public doesn't want a council leading them. It probably has to do with the failure of the Admirals to notice they were playthings to that hidden council – not to mention the fact that the hidden council was a council itself, but that's probably a bit more minor. Yamane recognized this, has been working the public nonstop. He's trying to establish a Commander-in-Chief for the TSAB, and I think he imagines himself to be the perfect candidate for the position. Now, beliefs on how to run the TSAB aside, I wouldn't make a big deal of this whole thing if it weren't for – Rein, the first batch, please."

The image on the screen changed, showing multiple pictures of wrecked TSAB Naval vessels – some crashed on alien planets, others floating through space as nothing more than debris.

"I did a bit of research while on assignments, and found something quite unsettling. Ever since the Numbers incident, long-service Naval vessels have been malfunctioning which more regularity. What's more, the captains on these vessels tend to be perfect candidates to compete with Yamane for any kind of high ranking position. Rein, the next batch."

The image changed again, this time showing a number of landscapes – some dotted by villages ranging in sophistication, others barren save for wilderness, though the geography of each world varied greatly.

"I dug a little deeper, and found that Yamane is somehow getting assignments to search unadministrated worlds – not very fitting for a 3-star general. Every world he visits, strange things happen – disappearances, theft of items of interest. Problem is, the tracks are covered very well, and linking anything directly to him is impossible. There are enough similar cases in other unadministrated worlds that it can be written off as coincidence. Even so, something about him doesn't sit right with me. A Yamane with more power in the TSAB is a dangerous one, and I don't intend for that to happen."

Fate got up off the couch and walked toward the screen. She, with the help of Rein, looked up files on the various incidents which occurred on the unadministrated worlds.

"What do you need us to do?" Nanoha had not gotten up, though not due to lack of interest. Vivio had gotten sleepy, and was currently leaning against Nanoha, eyes dropping and head nodding. Nanoha was absentmindedly stroking her hair.

"Nothing, actually."

"Eh?" Fate turned away from her examination of the screen. "But, then..."

"I just wanted you to have a back drop for my plan. Yamane will be my business, but he is the inspiration for my plan – in a weird, twisted sort of way, I guess. I realized that even if I stop Yamane, someone else will take his place. Maybe they won't be as bad, but even so, I want to be sure that whoever ends up becoming one of the most powerful people in the universe is someone we can all trust. Well, someone I can trust, at least – I'm sure you can trust yourselves."

"EH?" "Wha?"

Luckily, neither Fate's nor Nanoha's outbursts had disturbed Vivio, who had finally succumbed to sleep and whose head was now resting in Nanoha's lap.

"Oh, hush, you both know you'd be fine leaders – and I intend for you BOTH to be fine leaders, assuming you agree of course." Fate recovered before Nanoha did.

"Um, Hayate, I think there might be a conflict of interest here. I mean, I'm flattered and all – and I'm sure Nanoha is too – but why do you think we're qualified as leaders? I mean sure, I've lead mission before, but the whole of the TSAB?"

"Well, that's my next point, actually. You are perhaps the two most qualified leaders in the whole of the universe. And it's because..." Hayate turned from Fate and stared directly at Nanoha. "...of you."

"Um...eh!"

"Let me explain. There's one more thing I've been researching, and it has to do with you, Nanoha, and your particular...ability when it comes to making friends."

"How I make friends?"

"Yes, in a sense. Fate here is a good example, though not the first. Tell me Nanoha, do you remember when you and Fate became friends?"

"Of course! It was during the Jewel Seed Incident. How could I forget something like that?"

"You're right of course, but that's not exactly what I meant. Tell me, can you remember the exact point which Fate went from being your enemy to being your friend?" Nanoha donned a puzzled look.

"Nanoha, it was after I joined up with the TSAB for the first time."

"Close again Fate, but that's not quite true either. Obviously I wasn't there to see it myself, but I'm sure you both remember what happened right before Fate changed allegiances?"

"Well, I think...oh, yes, I remember. We had just fought over who would get all of the Jewel Seeds. You won, Nanoha."

"Well, ok, but I'm not sure what that has to do with anything..."

"Nanoha, you became friends with Fate after you defeated her. In fact, the vast majority of your friends were gained this way. We became friends after you beat me – my body was being controlled by the Book of Darkness, but the point still stands."

"So I have the power to make friends by beating people up? Mou, that makes me sad." Hayate and Fate laughed in unison at Nanoha's 'plight'.

"Pretty much, but there's a bit more to it than that. Nanoha, you have something called "The Auspice of Love". More than anything, it is a collection of personality traits that must exist simultaneously. The resulting disposition allows one to gain followers by defeating them. It is an extremely rare ability, and one that has appeared perhaps a handful of times throughout the whole of known history. The Auspice was my other point of research. When used to the utmost, it's an ability that can change the universe."

"That's...um, alright, if you're sure-"

"Nanoha, I am more than sure. I've researched every encounter you have had with your friends. A bit intrusive, I know, but I needed to make sure. You definitely have the Auspice." Nanoha looked as if she was still a bit incredulous, but nodded hesitantly in agreement all the same.

"I guess that means I'd be a good leader because people I'd beat wouldn't hate me?"

"Take it even a step further. Everyone you beat – and not just in fights, magical or otherwise – will join your cause. Say you beat out a ranking officer for a promotion, and he's put on your team. Not only will he not feel bad about it, he'll become a staunch and reliable follower."

"It sounds like something that could be easily exploited," Fate glanced quickly at Nanoha, who still seemed a bit distracted by the implications of her 'power'. "I mean, I know Nanoha would never do anything bad with such a power, but there must have been other with the Auspice that have abused it."

"As a matter of fact, no. The Auspice requires a very specific set of personality traits, and they pretty much exclude anyone who would abuse the power. Kindness, dedication, belief in one's self, loyalty – I could go on, but you get my point. In short, Nanoha wouldn't ever misuse her power because she has the very disposition that the power requires. It's quite fascinating, actually." Nanoha seemed to shake herself a bit, again stroking the now snoozing Vivio's head.

"Um, but what do you want us to do Hayate-chan? I mean, I don't know how to rise in the ranks, really. I've always just been fine with being an instructor..."

"Again, that's not something you need to worry about – at least, not yet. You see, we don't have everything we need to put you both in charge of the TSAB. We need a third leader, and that's -"

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but if Nanoha is qualified because of her power, how am I qualified? I'm fairly certain I don't have the Auspice..."

"Eh heh, about that. Well, actually, I can't say it here. Fate I can tell you in private once we finish, though." Fate, though obviously puzzled, nodded in agreement.

"So, as I was saying: the third leader. Rein, the last bit, if you don't mind." The image on the TV shift once again, this time showing the image of a smiling, blond haired blue eyed boy. He was dressed in a dazzlingly orange jumpsuit, and had what seemed to be a metal plate tied around his forehead.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. He comes from Monitored Planet 47, and is, I believe, another carrier of The Auspice of Love." Both Nanoha and Fate were studying the picture intently. Fate spoke up first.

"How can you tell?" Hayate smiled.

"Same way as Nanoha. M47, while not one of the most technically advanced worlds, does have a recognizable record system. I was able to deploy stealth teams and dig up records on this boy, and what I found practically screams his possessing the Auspice. However, in order to understand how he has it, you have to know about the world he comes from. In fact, you'll have to learn about his world anyway, because what I want you to do involves staying there for quite some time."

"Hayate-chan, please just tell us what it is you need us for?"

"Nanoha, I want you to get me Uzumaki Naruto. He is the third leader that this universe needs."

* * *

><p><p>

It hadn't been easy, protecting Tazuna until he finished building his bridge, but he'd done it – or at least, he and his team had done it. As Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure and (self-proclaimed) future Hokage, looked up at the night sky from the roof of his home, he got the feeling that big things were on the way. With a smile, he drifted off to sleep under the stars.

If only he knew.

* * *

><p><p>

**A/N** **So there it is, chapter 1. A whole ton of exposition, and there'll be quite a bit more come next chapter, though hopefully not as much. Let me know what ya think, and sorry about any unbearable mistakes of grammar you catch – no BETA, ya know?**


	3. Chapter 3

Foreword

Really, fiction is such a trifle. I am quickly tiring of it's inanity, perhaps because it is not nearly as engaging as intellectual literature.

For instance: Would you rather hear a tale of some man of myth embarking on a quest to slay an irksome beast or terrible ruler of ill repute, or sit down for a nice cozy reading of a greater discourse on the various applications of Numerology, as enumerated by the great scholar Seline T. Ensfeld?

The answer is obvious, if I do say so myself!

In preparing for this second undertaking, me being not very well versed in the mechanics of writing or reading fantasy, acquired a number of books whose style and subject were just that.

Honestly, how anyone can tolerate these things I cannot imagine. I've only read one so far – written by an author from Nanoha's home planet – about a boy who, at the age of eleven, is sent off to a boarding school to learn how to use magic.

Excuse me? A boarding school? Preposterous! What's worse, the so called "wizards" utilize magic by waving around sticks and shouting in a made up language.

It took all of my willpower to finish the novel, though to my dismay and despair there remain six more chronicling the misadventures of the woefully inept protagonist.

I fear I may not survive the ordeal.

Though, now that I think on it, death would assuredly allow me to cease writing my own literary abomination...

Chapter 2

"Fate-chan, get the light please."

"Sure." They spoke in whispers, careful not to rouse Vivio. Having carried her up to her bed without waking her, Nanoha set her down and tucked her in. She sat next to the gently snoring girl and gazed at her quietly, a small smile on her face.

"What's on your mind?" Fate was leaning against the door frame, light seeping in from the hall and clouding her in a nimbus of soft light.

"Everything, I guess." Nanoha reached down and swept a stray hair from Vivio cheek. In her sleep, Vivio curled into her mother's touch, murmuring softly.

"Are you going to go through with it? I'll follow you, Nanoha, but I won't go without you. And..." Fate glanced at her adopted daughter, concern evident on her face. "She'll have to come along."

Nanoha sighed and, with one last look at Vivio, rose from the bed and walked over to the door. Fate moved into the hall, Nanoha following behind. As they entered the room they shared, paced tiredly over to the bed and laid back. Fate sat on the the bed next to her, concern still coloring her features.

"I just don't know, Fate-chan. I trust Hayate-chan, and I think what she's doing is right. Us becoming leaders is one thing, but that boy...I mean, I wouldn't have a problem with teaching him. It's the convincing him to take part in a fight he has no business even knowing about that I have a problem with." Fate remained silent. If anything, she agreed with Nanoha. This 'Naruto' Hayate had told them about was an interesting case, to say the least. It still made her cringe, thinking about what they had learned.

"_I thought you said the Auspice was rare?" Fate had again moved to the screen and was examining the picture of Naruto._

"_Yeah, it is rare, which is what makes this such a huge deal. As far as I could tell, there's never been a time when more than one user of the Auspice has been alive at the same time. Really, the odds are so stacked against this happening that I'm still a bit skeptical, but hey, I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."_

"_How are we supposed to get him to join us? I mean, you said his world isn't that technologically advanced. Where is he from?"_

"_Ah, yes, the first problem. Naruto is from Monitored Planet 47. Nanoha, you haven't had many off-world tours of duty, since your an instructor for the most part. Fate, if you'd like to explain?"_

"_Erm, sure." Fate turned from her examination of the TV screen. "Monitored planets are, planets that, for one reason or another, demand the interest of the TSAB. Something of an in-between separating Administrated and Unadministrated, they usually have something unique about their application of magic or are populated by societies which have the potential to develop to the point of being eligible for gaining Administrated status."_

"_That's exactly right Fate. M47 is a case of the former – the populace all have what seem to be mutated Linker Cores. Oh, I see Rein beat me to the punch. Bah, and I was having so much fun sounding all professional." The screen had shifted, now showing a number of diagrams of the human body, though each showed black lines spread throughout, almost like an extremely basic blood system._

"_On M47, Magic is called 'Chakra', and it is used without the aid of an Intelligent Device." Both Fate and Nanoha, both of whom had been studying the TV screen turned at that, surprise evident on their faces. "Yeah, crazy right? It appears as though they've some how evolved their Core's, which are spread through their whole body like, as you can see in the diagrams. It's called the 'Chakra System', and it can be used to manifest a number of useful things. Rein, bring up the video we captured."_

_The screen showed the image of a lone man, sitting by a pile of unlit logs in the middle of a makeshift campsite. He wore nondescript clothing, consisting of largely dark colored attire and a green vest with numerous pockets, as well as what appeared to be a headband of similar style tot hat worn by Uzumaki Naruto. The image of the man turned to look directly at the logs before making a number of odd motions with his hand before pursing his lips. As he opened his mouth, a small stream of fire poured out and ignited the logs. Fate and Nanoha watched as the video repeated itself with wide eyes._

"_You see those gestures he's making? They're called 'Hand Signs', and by using them in a specific order and channeling chakra, the people of M47 can do an astoundingly varied amount of things. Wind Manipulation, short term cloning, mind reading – the list goes on. However, while Chakra certainly has a wide variety of uses, it is incredibly inefficient. The cost-reward ratio for regular magic is much higher – even so, the uses of this 'Chakra" are obvious, and the TSAB maintained a fairly constant watch on the planet until we made a few discoveries. First..." The image changed once again, this time showing what appeared to be a large village, bustling full of people._

"_Beat me again, Rein!" The image shifted briefly to a picture of the small Belkan Device playfully making a face at her master before one again returning to the ariel view of the village. The still awake members of the room all laughed good naturedly._

"_Such a playful child. Anyway, as I was saying, the TSAB found a few problems with using the chakra of M47. First, and most obvious, is the existence of a necessary biological component. Mages can't use chakra with just a Linker Core. Second, is how M47 operates. Each country – and there are quite a few countries – has what's called a 'Hidden Village', where chakra users congregate. These villages operate largely as military states, and it is from them that a country's power is largely determined. On screen is an image of the village of the Fire nation, called Konohagakure, or 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves'. The soldiers – chakra users, as it were – are called 'shinobi', and have to be trained in order to properly mold chakra. The problem the TSAB had stemmed from the fact that, as a military state, the majority of shinobi are trained from a very early age, essential creating child soldiers with few compunctions with killing. There was much resistance against the idea of allowing a child infiltrate and possibly lose their humanity just for the chance to learn about a potentially unharnessable energy._

"_Now, that's just the basics, but I could go on all day about how M47 works and everything we've learned about chakra – in fact, if you decide to help me out on this, you'll each be getting full briefings that will go far more in depth about the history of the world, the political systems, blah blah blah. So, let's get back to Naruto. There's quite a bit to know, but I'll keep it brief." A nod to the TV screen, and the image switch back to Naruto, now quite a bit younger and looking a bit more sullen._

"_Naruto is twelve years old and currently a shinobi of Konohagakure, though he is at the lowest rank and still operates under a teacher. As it stands, Naruto is an orphan and a pariah. He's been out of Konohagakure's orphanage system for years, and lives on his own in an apartment, getting by largely on monthly stipends provided by the Konohagakure government." The matching looks of astonishment on Fate and Nanoha's faces spoke volumes._

"_Hayate-chan, you said he was a pariah? Is that connected to his...misfortune?" Hayate sighed._

"_It get's worse, I'm sorry to say. On the day Naruto was born, Konoha was attacked by what is known as a Bijuu, a 'Tailed Beast'. They are essentially sentient chakra constructs with enormous power. The leader of the village at the time saved Konoha by sealing the monster into Naruto, though not before considerable damage had been dealt to both the village proper and its citizenry. Though a law forbidding anyone to speak of the sealing was put in place, it didn't stop the majority of the villagers from treating Naruto like garbage." The contempt, and sorrow, in Hayate's voice was evident. "He spent his childhood without family or friendship, and only recently has been able to connect at all with anyone his age. Again, I could go on, but that's the bare basics."_

_Nanoha and Fate were silent for a long while. It was nearly eleven, after asking numerous questions and examining more of Naruto's past that Nanoha decided that it was time to get Vivio up to bed._

"_Hayate-chan...I think we need to talk about this – Fate and I. It's-"_

"_Oh no no, don't worry about it! I'm around for quite some time, so don't rush your decision. I would like to get this done before my vacation leave is up – two weeks, starting tomorrow, as it gives me a fairly legitimate excuse to ship you both off to M47. I've already got a number of favors ready and waiting to be pulled to get matching long term assignments for you, so simply say the word and off we go! Rein, it's time to leave." The impish device floated out of the screen wearily, yawning as she drifted towards her master._

"_Oh, Hayate, about what you said before – about telling me my qualifications privately." _

"_Sorry Fate, I nearly forgot!" Hayate looked slyly at Fate before moving to the door and holding it open. "Come outside with me, and Nanoha can put Vivio to bed."_

_Bidding Hayate goodnight, Nanoha gently lifted her sleeping daughter into her arms and carried her upstairs._

"Oh yeah." Nanoha turned towards Fate, who had just finished changing into her sleeping clothes. "Am I allowed to ask what Hayate-chan talked to you about?" A heavy blush immediately spread across Fate's cheeks.

"Um! That-yes, that's private! I could tell you – no, well I should tell you, but I don't think I can. N-Not that I don't want to, because I do wan't to but...!" Fate was frantically waving her hands in front of herself, now as red as a tomato. Nanoha tried – and failed – to suppress a giggle, which only made Fate's face redden further.

"Don't worry about it Fate-chan, you can tell me when you're ready. Now come on, let's go to bed. I think tomorrow you, me, and and Vivio will have a long talk about the future."

And so it was morning.

Let it be said that Uzumaki Naruto is not a morning person. Mornings are loved by evil, evil people who conspire against the natural order of all that is good and ramen related in the universe.

The dreaded herald of mornings, _**THE ALARM CLOCK,**_ was currently buzzing and beeping a horrible clatter absolutely refusing to stop. After all, why should it? It was a beautiful day – the sun was shining, birds were singing, the grass was a brilliant green, the trees rustled -

"SHUT UP!"

With a smash, the poor mistreated _**ALARM CLOCK**_ slammed into the wall opposite Naruto's bed. It gave a few more pitiful chirps, straining in vain to live up to its name, before finally lapsing into never ending silence.

I would keep going, but I think this is getting a bit tiresome, no?

Where was I? Right, Naruto was waking up. He's not very good at that, actually. After spending a considerable amount of time rolling back and forth in bed, mussing up the covers and wrapping himself into a tangled mess of sheets and pillows, he finally rose and commenced his morning routine of teeth brushing, showering, food consumption (usually of the spoiled or unhealthy kind), and various other early day habits.

Eyes still blinking away sleep, Naruto pulled on his signature orange jumpsuit and headed out the door. Ambling out of his apartment complex and down the street, the neon bedecked genin made his way toward the bridge that was the meeting place of Team 7. He was late of course, but he didn't think that would be such a big de-

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Ever the demure picture of lady like behavior, Haruno Sakura greeted her teammate with enthusiasm and pep. Why, just her smiling face was enough to bring a sense of joy to the occasional passerby! Truly, she possessed a gift for instilling joy wherever she went.

I'll probably get in trouble for that.

"Honestly Sakura-chan, is it really that big of a deal? Kakashi-sensei isn't even HERE yet, and if anything he'll be WAAAAAY later than me. Sasuke, help me out here!"

"Hn."

Oh, what an eloquent young man, that Uchiha Sasuke. Why, with but a word, nothing but a single SYLABLE even, he conveys images of beauty and grandeur, sweeping rays of thought touching the likes of existentialism, philosophical meanderings into the realms of social evolution, even the far reaching and little understood topic of meta-physicality!

I'll probably get in trouble for that too, be damn if it won't be funny to watch Sasuke read this. In fact, excuse me for a moment, I'm going to go write a note for myself so I remember.

"Sasuke, you suck."

"Hn."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Of course it isn't."

"Hard to tell, dammit!"

"Hn."

"GAH! It's too damn early in the morning for this!" Before Naruto could launch himself at his admittedly over-smug teammate, he was grabbed roughly by the collar, changing his dangerous and deadly pounce into a comical flailing mess of arms and obscenities.

"Now now Naruto, don't go killing your teammate. After all, if he's dead, how on earth can I train you three into the ground today?"

Hatake Kakashi is boring.

…

What?

Oh, fine, he's not boring exactly, but he never has anything interesting to say, really. Besides, I already spent way to long making fun of the other three, I thought you'd be bored of that by now.

I digress. Training. I'll not describe it for you, but believe me when I say none would find it enjoyable. It consisted largely of sharp objects of whose legality is most certainly a question, alternating bouts of psychological and physical torture, and long, overdone speeches on the importance of teamwork.

See? Told you he was boring.

"Can't move...stomach empty...need ramen...sweet ramen...Sakura-chan, please, have mercy...ramen..."

"Ya know Naruto, I'd smack you upside the head if my whole body wasn't in so much pain right now. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure...Sakura-chan."

"Pretend like I did. Imagine that I punched you so hard, you stopped whining and I was allowed to die slowly and agonizingly in peace."

"Ouch...Sakura-chan."

"Ha."

"Shut up...Sasuke."

What an excellent team these three made!

"Well team, that's all for today. Good work! I know we only really just got back from Wave Country a few days ago, but starting tomorrow we're going to go back to taking D-Rank missions again! Isn't that fun?" The collective sound of disapproval from Team 7 was all the answer Kakashi needed. With a wave and a poof, Kakashi was gone, leaving his team panting and exhausted under the noon-day sun. Sasuke was the first to recover, picking himself off the ground with a groan and dusting himself off. With not a word to either of his still lying teammates, he took off towards home.

"What, not even a goodbye? If I didn't know that it was the pain talking, I'd almost say he's a prick. I didn't say that, though – the pain did." With effort, Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position. "Hey, Naruto, mind lending me a hand here."

~snore~

"Ugh, seriously? Not cool, Naruto." Grumbling, Sakura managed to pull herself upright and begin trudging home.

Alone in the training field favored by his sensei and team, Uzumaki Naruto caught some z's.

"He looks so sad."

"Hm? What do you mean, Vivio?"

It had been a day since Hayate's unexpected visit, and after Nanoha and Fate discussed what they thought of the whole situation, it was decided that while they were prepared to go along with the plan, they had to make sure Vivio was alright with it as well.

Now, they couldn't really tell Vivio everything, largely because she wouldn't be able to comprehend it all, young as she was. They settled with an abridged version, explaining that they'd be asked if they wanted to go on an extended mission to another world, and would only go if she was ok with going – which excited her immensely. That it would be a mission spanning several years served only to excite her more, and both of Vivio's parents wondered if perhaps they weren't being clear enough.

When they turned the subject to Naruto, things got a bit...strange.

"Doesn't he seem sad?" Fate and Nanoha were understandably confused. Hayate had left the pictures and information she had used to explain her plan, and currently Nanoha (with Raising Heart's help) had brought up the twelve year old Naruto's image on the TV screen.

"But he's smiling, Vivio. How is he sad?" Vivio looked at Fate and shook her head.

"I know, Mama. But...doesn't he seem sad? Can't we help him? He looks nice."

Again, Nanoha and Fate shared a look. There was more to discuss but...

Night had come much faster than he'd expected. After waking up from his impromptu nap, Naruto had found himself very much in need of food. With thoughts of noodles and broth swimming about in his head, Naruto raced off to his favorite ramen stand.

"Ra~~~~~~men! Ra~~~~~~men! I love Ra~~~~~~men!"

"Really Naruto? I never would have guessed."

"Iruka-sensei! Are you going to Ichiraku's too?"

"Hmn...now that you mention it, I AM hungry..."

I don't think there has ever been, in the history of the game of poker (i.e. any iteration or variation), a successful bluff by Umino Iruka. People often poked fun at him for this, but, him being the good natured man that he was, he merely laughed along. It should be said though, that no matter how good natured he was, people never seemed to have qualms with taking his money.

So it was that, with his old academy instructor in tow, Naruto traipsed into Ichiraku Ramen Stand and sat himself down in a stool.

"One double pork for me, old man!"

"A shrimp for me, please." The aged chef nodded to them both, turning to the stove and beginning the fine art of cooking. A smile on his face, Naruto spun his seat so that he faced his Chuunin companion.

"Hey hey, Iruka-sensei, wanna hear 'bout my first C-rank mission?"

It wasn't long before Naruto was regaling Iruka with the story of his first C-rank mission. As the tale progressed, Iruka's complexion took on an unhealthy palour.

"So then Zabuza was like 'RAWR, I have a big sword RAWR!' and then there was a WOOSH and all my clones were like 'BLARGH!' and popped! But I got my headband back, and was all 'Ha! I am way more awesome than you!" Naruto gesticulated wildly, arms twisting and exploding through the air in front of Iruka's face.

"Ah... ah hah, that's amazing Naruto..."

"No no wait, it gets SOOOO much cooler. So then Kakashi-sensei was all 'IMMA CHARGIN MAH SHARINGANS!' and then – RAMEN!" Of course, ramen didn't suddenly appear after Kakashi was, ahem, 'charging his sharingans'. Naruto was referring to the finally prepared dinner that had saved Iruka from having his poor kind hearted conscience twisted any further.

'There is NO WAY my students are ready for stuff like that. The Chuunin exams are only a month away – I swear, if Kakashi enters these kids I'm going to burn his Icha Icha collection. Yes, burn them with FIRE! Ehheheheheh...'

As Iruka contemplated literary homicide, Naruto was alternating back and forth between scarfing down his noodles and telling his action packed story, full of intrigue, daring rescues, and far more explosions than any law of physics could possibly account for.

Time marched on, and by the end of Naruto's (largely exaggerated and only half listened to) recount ti was quite late. Iruka picked up the tab at only minor expense to his wallet – or, comparatively minor, considering the damage Naruto was capable of inflicting on an honest day's wage – and walked off into the night, still muttering quietly under his breath about small scale arson.

Left largely to his own devices, the now full and drowsy Naruto ambled quietly about the sleeping village of Konoha. Here and there homes blazed with light, showing glimpses of children being put to bed or couples cleaning up after a long day. As he approached his apartment, dark and lacking any sign of life, he stretched himself in a great yawn. A day of D-Ranks meant he had to get up early, which meant he couldn't stay up training without being even later than is horribly chronomentrophobic teacher. Shuffling through the door to his apartment, Naruto unceremoniously threw off his clothes and changed for bed. In no time at all, he was snoring into his pillow, dreaming perhaps of fighting off evil bandits and saving a princess or two.

Uzumaki Naruto was lonely. You couldn't tell by talking to him or watching him. In fact, I honestly believe that not even he was aware of it himself. The norm of Naruto's life had been one in which he fought against all odds as a man without a team – without support as anything more than the barest of nods from a kind old man who, though not neglectful by nature, did have a military to run after all.

He did not hide this pain so much as bury it, suppress it and lock it away. 'I won't cry anymore. Crying never solved anything'. You can't simply wish tears away. You can't stave of sadness by staving off tears – after all, it is so very easy to find the darkest of depression in those with eyes untouched for years by water.

Iruka was as a brother, and maybe his team were some form of dysfunctional cousins, but it wasn't enough. There was care from the former, and at least concern from part of the latter, but there was no real family – no bonds surpassing blood and word and thought. Naruto had spent twelve years alone and deep down, in some part of him shut away from the light of the world, it showed.

A sad thing, that. A sad thing indeed.

"So you're vacation is being cut short? Whatever for?" Signum turned momentarily from her reading to her master and dear friend, who was currently splayed out on the couch and bemoaning misfortune. Silly really, when she was bringing the 'misfortune' down upon herself.

"Well, it's my fault, hoenstly." HA! Told ya. Never mind that I wrote that, just keep reading. "And really, I haven't lost my vacation yet, but knowing Nanoha it's a pretty sure thing. Honestly, I don't think she can resist helping people in need, especially when it comes to children. It'd be a weakness if she wasn't so unstoppable." Hayate sat up to make room for Shamal who had come in from the kitchen with a hot chocolate for everyone. Hayate, Signum, and Zafira all took a mug with gratitude, but...

"Where's Vita?" ...someone was missing. "She was in the kitchen, I think, talking on the phone-"

"Hayate! Call for you!"

Vita burst into the room, waving the phone above her head energetically.

"Speak of the devil, there she is." Vita stuck her tongue out at Shamal before plopping down on the couch next to Hayate and handing her the phone.

"It's Nanoha." With a sigh that seemed all at once contented, resigned, and annoyed (Yagami Hayate was an extremely talented sigh-er), the brown haired mage put the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hayate-chan. I think you can guess why I'm calling."

"Already? Mou, I didn't even get a full weekend of vacation." Nanoha giggled on the other end of the line.

"Vita-chan told me that you were complaining all day about how your 'precious vacation' was going to be forever lost to you. I didn't know you were such a dramatic, Hayate-chan." Hayate pouted at the playful jab, causing Zafira and Signum to choke back matching snorts of amusement, leaving Vita and Shamal wondering why they seemed to be choking on their hot cocoa.

"I was not complaining, merely lamenting the loss of something beautiful!" Nanoha's giggling intensified, and Hayate's humorous pout did as well. "Anyway, it's a bit late to get started now, but first thing in the morning I'll start pulling everything together. Hopefully in just a few days tie we'll have you all ready to go. Oh don't worry about packing much – I've got that covered. I'll keep you updated as thing progress."

"Thank you, Hayate-chan."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Nanoha. You and Fate both."

"Well, actually, you'll have to thank Vivio before we leave. She was the one who convinced us in the end." Hayate smiled. She'd definitely bring treats to the little Takamichi before she saw her off.

"I'll make a point of it. I'm off to bed – busy day tomorrow!"

"Good night, Hayate-chan." A click, and the call was ended. The Wolkenriter were already bombarding her with questions – well, Vita was, and the rest were politely waiting their turn.

Perhaps Hayate was going to have a busy night as well.

Wind whipped heavily across the desert, howling across a world scoured endlessly by sand and dust. A single man stood in the vast expanse, cloak snapping to and fro in the tumult. The frayed edges spoke of hardship and battle, at places burned and others stiff with caked blood.

"Report." A gravely voice was lost to the boom of the endless sand. It was not lost to the earpiece.

"We're pulling up a negative, sir. We have five of six sectors combed on this side, but it doesn't look promising."

"Then finish the search as fast as possible. I don't like to waste time, Corporal."

"Yes sir."

Cold eyes flashed in annoyance as static sounded the termination of contact. Though the sun had long since set, the man did not feel the cold. Turning towards a moonless sky but for a second, Yamane Soichiro set off towards the horizon. Behind him, the smoking remains of a town smoldered darkly. Charred bodies twisted imploringly to the sky, seeking even in death an escape from the torment of the fire.

"Regnus."

**Hail, my king**

"That village is an eyesore."

**Shall we liberate them, my king?**

"Let's be quick about it."

**Standby, ready**

His back still turned, Yamane stretched out his hand, into which appeared a simple staff, curved at the top. Almost contemptuously, he flicked the weapon to the side.

"Conflagration." immediately, a massive pillar of flame erupted, encompassing the full breadth of the charred village. Just as soon as it appeared it vanished, and in its wake nothing but molten glass remained.

Without the barest of glances behind him, Yamane walked off into the night.

**A/N Starting next chapter, the real meat of the story takes off.**

**As you can probably tell by now, this story is in part an experiment with my writing style. I am trying very hard to avoid all speech qualifiers: no "said" or "asked" in this story, no siree! Let me know if the dialogue gets confusing to follow – I'd appreciate any criticism!**


End file.
